The present disclosure relates generally to the field of cloud computing, and more particularly to a shuffle box for generating a multidimensional torus network topology.
Patch panels, such as rack-level shuffle boxes, are used for connecting nodes and routing cables in computer networking. They can contain arrays of optical connectors on a back panel, allowing nodes to connect to the patch panel. Internal wiring then connects the nodes together to form a network of interconnected nodes.